Lionheart
Lionheart is a Middleweight robot built by Team Toad that has been competing sporaddicly in the US since 2002, and made its RoboGames debut in the 2017 event. It is a gray, two-wheeled, invertible, octagonal shaped robot armed with a 25 pound front steel thwacking wedge. Lionheart is also capable of adjusting the height of the wedge, giving it the ability to almost constantly have zero ground clearance. Despite this Lionheart did poorly in competition. This was likely due to the fact that the robot, while updated properly, was running old fasteners for the wedge, and old casters. This caused problems with the wedge staying on in its fight against General, as well as giving it a larger ground clearance than it should have had. Robot History RoboGames 2017 Lionheart's first match was against Sliver King. This match was dominated by Sliver King until Sliver King rammed Lionheart into the wall, and both bots got stuck. In a controversial move, the refs, and judges ruled that Sliver King had pinned Lionheart, and gave the win to Lionheart. This put Lionheart in the next round where it faced General. This match started with Lionheart immediately charging at the disc of General, trying to stop it before it got up to speed. This however failed, and General popped it up into the air, but Lionheart landed right-side up. Lionheart then got under General, but General got away, and delivered a hit that sent Lionheart flying, flipping it, and ripping off Lionhearts wedge. Before Lionheart could escape, General then charged it, and spun Lionheart out of the arena for the KO. This put Lionheart in the loser's bracket where it faced NIGHTHAWK. This match started with NIGHTHAWK capitalizing on a driving error by Lionheart, and slamming it into the wall. It continued this tactic until time ran out, damaging the arena floor in the process, and won a 22-11 judges decision meaning Lionheart was eliminated from the competition. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 1 *'Losses:' 2 Outside RoboGames Lionheart was originally built to compete in Season 6.0 of Comedy Centrals BattleBots. However the show was canceled, and Lionheart competed at Team Toad's Robot Club & Grille. It did well there winning two championships at RCG-212, and RCG-301. It then competed at the 2003 Steel Conflict hosted Triangle Series Nationals where it went 2-2. Lionheart then retired until 2006 when it reappeared, and competed at BattleBeach 4 where it once again went 2-2. After this Lionheart competed at the 2006 RFL Nationals, which unlike the previous RFL Nationals were not hosted by ComBots LLC. It lost both of its fights there, and retired for another 10 years before finally making its RoboGames debut. See Also *'Lionheart (Robot Club & Grille)' Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robot Combat Club & Grille Competitors Category:Battle Beach Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots from Pennsylvania Category:Sit and Spin Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:American Robots Category:Robots that debuted in the 2017 RoboGames Category:Steel Conflict Competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Combat Robots Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2017 Non-Returners